


Anger Management (by Dean)

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger Management, Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: "Anger Management" and "My Love is Bold":Two poems inspired by Dean's prayer to Cas
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522343
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Anger Management (by Dean)

Anger Management

  
I am angry at Jack  
\- for breaking my heart

I am angry at you  
\- for playing your part

No! No!

I am angry at Chuck  
\- for setting us up

I am angry  
\- I am hurt, I am sad

But I don't know how to deal  
With any of that

* * *

  
My Love is Bold

  
My love is timid  
My love is strong  
Always vivid  
Never wrong  
My love is hidden  
Some say forbidden

If your heart was not broken  
If my love was outspoken  
After we had a chance to heal  
And got rid of your dreadful deal  
I won't fear your loss any less  
But I would finally confess:

I called you a friend  
I called you a brother  
Though I know  
You're my saviour  
Though I wish  
You'd be my lover

* * *


End file.
